Nothing to Lose
by Milde the tough Teddy
Summary: Buttercup is living her life just like she has been doing since she was created. Soon her dull life is going to crash down when she meets a man that she is sure she should know...


**Hello! This is my first PPG fan fiction and I'm not too sure where this is going. I think I'm not making this very long but we'll see... :) Paring is greens and greens only. And rated T for certain themes like cursing, sex (can't go to the end so no M rated...), blood and drugs.**

**I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes but English isn't my first or second language. You've been warned xP**

**Summary: Buttercup is living her life just like she has been doing since she was created. Soon her dull life is going to crash down when she meets a man that she is sure she should know... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and V.I.P. Sorry to disappoint you. **

**Reviews are appreciated and adored! :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**-Milde-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to Lose<strong>

**Chapter**** 1:**_ Holy Night, Silent Night_

Winter's dark coolness made her sigh deeply. The city glimmering in the light from the streetlamps was a beautiful sight, and Buttercup Utonium directed her green sneakers towards downtown. The snow was shining like diamonds and the frost in the trees made the ugly nakedness of the fall disappear. The earth had covered itself with white like a bride.

No monsters, bank robberies or kidnappings. Felt like the whole city of Townsville, including criminals, had calmed under the approaching Christmas.

In the town square was a big, bushy spruce that created a dim, atmospheric light around it. She had helped placing the lights on it. Buttercup smiled remembering how the mayor had wanted the honor to put the star on top of the Christmas tree. For such a small man he was quite loud and stubborn.

It felt like it had been ages ago since the last time she had got excited about Christmas. She supposed, when people grow older they start to live a new childhood. But then again she was only 20 years old. This Christmas the whole family would be together again without any interruptions, and because of that it was easy for her be happy.

The last Christmas, like many before that, Buttercup had spent alone fighting crime and protecting Townsville for her sisters had moved away and taken the responsibility of their new hometowns. She hadn't seen them in four years and was waiting for their arrival in excitement.

Of course they had kept in touch so basically she knew everything about their lives. Blossom had gotten to law school and she was dating some older doctor. Buttercup had teased her claiming that Blossom had picked up her gynecologist living in need, when the older sister, in her serious way, announced that the man was respected brain surgeon.

Bubbles, on the other hand was learning to become a psychologist. Why, Buttercup didn't know but if she thought about it her younger sister was perfect to dwell on other people's problems and help them in their sorrow. She had always been empathic. As Buttercup grew up she started to understand that Bubbles wasn't weak and fragile but sympathetic person.

Blossom's bossy and neurotic personality she didn't even want to understand. The woman was too righteous and Buttercup still didn't take orders that well. So it came as a surprise to everyone when she announced that she was going to become a guard.

At the moment Buttercup was working as a bouncer at Townsville's most popular night club, V.I.P. She loved her job. Even now her mission was to get to work in time. Buttercup didn't own a car because flying was much faster but she liked walking. She could always ponder about silly things and relax on her way to work.

.o.O.o.O.o.

People were waiting in line in front of the club, and Buttercup nodded a greeting to a couple of her acquaintances while walking to the back door. At the dressing room she met Mitch, who she happened to be dating and gave a quick peck to him. Blossom had never understood why Buttercup kept seeing him for the man had nothing but his good-looks. Buttercup didn't give a flying duck what her sister thought, besides the relationship was convenient as Mitch was working as a bartender, and he was one of the best the club had. The dark haired woman changed in her work clothes; a navy blue, pants that were loose on her and a jacket with a "Guard" written on the back since it was cold outside and she had a couple of hours before her shift inside would start. She checked her walkie talkie and left to free her colleague, Dan, from his shift.

"Cherry and the girls are working tonight, and both Johnny and Fred got a new load from the boss" He told the evening's deals to her.

"I'll keep the police at bay, don't worry" she reassured Dan.

V.I.P. was popular because of the services it could give. No other club in Townsville could offer what V.I.P. could. But the prostitutes and drugs were only for the v.i.p. customers. Police had to be kept away for the junk that was sold at the club was her boss'. Buttercup hadn't intervened in the dealing in any way. She actually couldn't care less what people did as their job as long as nobody got killed.

She placed herself in front of the door. Buttercup had started growing in her teens until she was 6' tall. She was thin but had some muscles and being the toughest puff people usually avoided getting her annoyed. Her bright green eyes scanned the crowd standing in line. She estimated who would be the most probable candidate to start a fight but nobody seemed to oppose a thread.

Then she saw him; a tall, young man surrounded by women. In his forest green eyes she could see something sinister and the first thought that came to Buttercup's mind was that she knew him. She was sure of it but when she couldn't remember where she dropped the issue.

As they came closer to her she could hear him laugh at something the blond under his arm had said. His laugher was deep and husky and Buttercup liked it. Seeing him so close she wasn't surprised that the women were all over him. He was taller than her and had a lean, well-built body; like an athlete. His messy, inky black hair gave a boyish look to his handsome face, but it was his eyes that held Buttercup's attention. They were deep green with a mischief glint. There was no trace of the danger that she had felt earlier and wondered where that had come from.

She let them in and the man winked at her making her blush. His grin grew and Buttercup could hear him chuckle. It wasn't everyday that someone that good looking so much as glanced her way. Not that she was ugly, no. She was pretty in her own unique way; her big green eyes were framed with thick, dark lashes, her nose had been broken too many times to be straight but it just added her persona and her lips were little on the wide side. Her figure was fit and slim but in no way was she flat as a board. She just happened to be a superhero with amazing strength. Men were scared of her.

With her superhuman hearing she could hear when one of the women asked:"What are you laughing at, Butch?"

Buttercup repeated the name in her head. It sounded so familiar. Saving herself from a headache Buttercup stopped thinking about the man ending up forgetting him.


End file.
